


where two fits, three fits.

by GabrielaBenson



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Relationship(s), Threesome - F/M/M, barsonrisi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29697774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielaBenson/pseuds/GabrielaBenson
Summary: Olivia and Rafael have been together for a few months, when Detective Carisi awakens feelings and desires in the lawyer, so Olivia decides to kill two rabbits at once. and it can be pleasant.
Relationships: Olivia Benson/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr., Rafael Barba/Olivia Benson, Rafael Barba/Olivia Benson/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Kudos: 7





	where two fits, three fits.

Olivia wakes up and sees Rafael lying next to him.  
She didn't even believe that they had been together for six months, six months (if according to the sergeant herself), the best of her life.  
It all fit the job, noah, until everyone's bosses accepted the relationship.

\- you are thinking a lot for who just woke up said Rafael still with eyes.

\- I'm admiring-

Rafael laughed and said:  
-there is nothing to admire here mi amor-

\- ohh yes, mi vida- Olivia climbed on his chest and kissed him- you are the most beautiful man there is-

Rafael finally opens his eyes and again laughs at Olivia.

\- I think your vision problem is getting more and more serious-

Olivia rolls her eyes and gives one last kiss before getting out of bed.

\- you know- she looks at the electric clock in her desk- we have fifteen minutes before Noah wakes up ...-

\- would that be an invitation to bathe together? - asked Rafael with a malicious smile.

\- this is a subpoena for you to make your wife come before work - saying Olivia went to the bathroom.

\- dios mío- Rafael said- she will still kill me-

.....  
After a hot shower and a hearty breakfast with the new heater noah, Rafael and Olivia left the little boy at the school and the prosecutor took the sergeant to the squad.

\- have a good day cariño- said Rafael kissing Olivia.

\- you too Raf- saying that she got out of the car and went up the building

.....  
Rafaelfoi's quiet morning, no court, just a few reports and case closings.

\- Beard?-

\- yea?-

The prosecutor looked and saw Carisi standing at his door with what looked like a handout.

“Do you need anything?” asked Rafael.

\- yes- Carisi entered and closed the door- I ... I want to ask you a favor-

Rafael looked puzzled at the detective, Carisi had been in the unit for three months and until now he looked like a policeman, just a little flustered and chatty.

\- what would it be?-

\- Can you look at my latest work? - Carisi pointed to her handout- of course only if you have time and it won't disturb you.-  
The detective ran over the words and Rafael found it funny how he was embarrassed and also the pink cheeks.

\- I can Carisi- Rafael said in a small smile- it will be a good distraction for tonight-

\- no plans? - asked Carisi- can we drink if you want-

-not exactly without plans- said Rafael- Olivia is going to a dinner with the boss, she knows business, Lucy won't be available tonight, so it will be me, Noah and the canine patrol-

They both laughed and Carisi handed Rafael his handout.

\- thank you very much Rafael - said Carisi shyly.

\- the pleasure will be mine Sony- said the Latin smiling.

....  
Sony would lie if he denied that his heart missed a beat when he heard a "Sony", leave Rafael's lips, the detective knew about the sergeant's and prosecutor's relationship and also knew that she was serious and steadfast.  
But that didn't stop him from fantasizing, with Beard's suspenders.

Arriving at the unit he saw Olivia sitting at Amanda's table and noticed that they both looked like a few friends.

"I just think it's hypocrisy," Amanda countered.

\- don't call me a hypocrite Amanda- snarled Olivia- not that YOU would do him any good-

\- Carisi is the one who descends this and not you - Amanda said clenching her teeth.

Sony was surprised to learn that it was the reason for the possible argument between the two women.

\- Excuse me sergeant - he said approaching them.

\- Carisi- looked forced a small smile- did you manage to talk to Rafael? -

\- yes, and he agreed to read the work-

\- excellent- said Olivia- now excuse me I still have dinner to go-

Olivia gave Amanda a final fierce look and left for her office.

“What was that?” asked Carisi.

\- Olivia getting into the lives of others - Amanda said irritably - how about a drink after work? -

Carisi thought for a moment and said:

\- I think it would be good ...-

.....

The night went smoothly for Rafael and Noah, after watching cartoons and pasta dinner (for the third time in the week), the prosecutor had already pasted the little one to sleep.  
He was now served a drink and reading Carisi's work.

"Still awake?" Olivia asked as she entered the apartment.

\- yes - said Rafael without taking his eyes off the paper.

"What's so interesting," said Olivia, approaching him and taking a sip from his glass.

\- a job by Carisi- he looked at the police- how was dinner? -

\- horrible- Olivia drank the rest of the brown liquid- I hate Dodds-

\- hmm- Rafael hugged Olivia around the waist- I'm sure he spent the whole night looking at you- he dropped his hands down to her ass- you are a sin in that dress-

\- you are lust in these suits, mi amor-

\- I already said that she is going blind- Olivia rolled her eyes and went to pour a wine.

\- but how was your day, Raf? -

\- the usual- Rafael smiled at the university work in front of him- what was different was this request from Carisi, for me to read his work-

\- Carisi- Olivia sighed as she poured the red liquid into the bowl- I'm worried about him-  
\- Did something happen?-

\- I heard rumors - said Olivia, approaching again if Rafael - you know that Amanda and Nick are two hooligans, right? - the prosecutor just nodded - I knew from a reliable source that they want to "play with Carisi", they knew that the expensive and bisexual and want to do, a ridiculous "competition" for him-

\- Jesus- said Rafael disgusted- but ... but that scared you more by want? -

\- the disgusting game-said Olivia- I think Carisi is a good guy-

\- and ... the fact that he is bi? -

\- what have?-

\- don't you think it's strange? -

\- Rafael - Olivia said in warning - please don't tell me that you are prejudiced? -

\- no, no- Rafael sighed- me ... me Olivia ... I'm bisexual ....


End file.
